


And Then Luke's Skirt Came Down

by Sucklarryscarrot



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Calum can't belief how awful this has turned out, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Luke wants a little bit of revenge, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and all the other boys want to fuck her, luke is a girl, michael is a backstabber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucklarryscarrot/pseuds/Sucklarryscarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We decided earlier on in the year that the first day Luke wore a skirt would be the day that we all try to get into her panties in between or during classes. The last person to fuck her has to streak through the halls naked.” He thwacked Calum on the head. “What? You got short term memory loss or something?”<br/>Ashton grinned at him and lit a cigarette for himself. “Well, boys, Miss Hemmings is wearing a skirt at this very moment. And I, for one, am not going to be streaking in the halls naked.”<br/>Or<br/>Luke wears a skirt to school and Ashton, Michael, and Calum want to fuck her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: sucklarrysdagger

Luke shrieked as a large palm sliced through the air and smacked against her ass, causing a loud snapping noise, like that of a whip, to echo through the air. It didn’t take much guessing to know who was behind her. It was Ashton Irwin, possibly the most beautiful “bad boy” the world had ever seen. He had an eyebrow piercing, snake bites, angle bites, and a lip ring. Tattoos littered his arms, back, and chest, each more colorful and enticing than the last. Thick eyeliner ringed his eyes and this aura of ‘don’t fuck with me’ was intimidatingly present.  


“Hello, beautiful,” Ashton whispered in Luke’s ear. “This skirt was an excellent choice for today.” He slipped his hand under the fabric and cupped her ass cheek. “Such easy access.” And then he pulled away and ran down the hall behind her, yelling, “I’ll be seeing you later” over his shoulder before she could even process what had just happened.  
~2 minutes later~  


Ashton turned around the corner of the school to the back by the dumpsters and grinned at his boys, Michael and Calum. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out, “Boys, c’mon over here. I think today is finally the day for our little plan.”  


Calum furrowed his eyebrows, but jogged over, cigarette hanging out of his lips. “Which plan, Ash?” He leaned against the wall and pulled out his lighter, throwing it to Michael.  


Michael punched Calum in the arm, laughing when he doubled over in pain. “That little competition we came up with at the beginning of the year. We haven’t been able to do it yet because Luke hasn’t worn a skirt.”  


“Why does it matter if she’s wearing a skirt?” Calum took a long drag from his cigarette, glancing between Ashton and Michael with a confused expression.  


“Easy access and all,” Ashton laughed, thinking back to when he grabbed her ass in the middle of the hallway.  


“I don’t understand. What competition?”  


Michael kicked his ankle, but responded anyway. “We decided earlier on in the year that the first day Luke wore a skirt would be the day that we all try to get into her panties in between or during classes. The last person to fuck her has to streak through the halls naked.” He thwacked Calum on the head. “What? You got short term memory loss or something?”  


Ashton grinned at him and lit a cigarette for himself. “Well, boys, Miss Hemmings is wearing a skirt at this very moment. And I, for one, am not going to be streaking in the halls naked.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: sucklarryscarrot

Luke leaned back in her desk and propped her feet up on her desk, twirling her hair around her finger. She were already bored as fuck and class hadn’t even started.  


Just as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, a blur of lilac colored hair burst through the door with a cocky grin aimed right at her.  


Luke bit her lip and dug her nails into her upper thigh, eyeing the boy. His brightly colored hair was spiked up around his head like a halo of pinkish purples. He had a septum piercing, an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow, an anti eyebrow piercing on his right cheekbone, and spider bites on the left side of his lip. And like Ashton, Michael had dark rings of eyeliner on each eye.  


Luke shifted uncomfortably, because honestly, punk guys were her thing, but all of the 5SOS boys were assholes and not meant to be trifled with. She shook her head, glancing away from him, deep in thought.  


5SOS is what the boys called their dumb little band. Sure they played a few gigs around town, but they weren’t that big of a deal. And it was rumoured that Ashton would threaten bar owners to let them play there.  


Luke rolled her head to the side when she heard someone sitting down next to her and jumped at the sight of Michael, dropping her feet off of the desk. Glaring, she awkwardly inched her seat away from his.  


“Get away from me, Clifford,” Luke hissed, shoving his notebook off his desk.  


Michael furrowed his eyebrows and caught the notebook before it could hit the ground. Then in the most casual manner he leaned forward, tucked her hair back, and put his lips to her ear. “Listen up, Princess, I’m going to sit here whether you like it or not. And if you push my notebook off my desk again, I’m going to have to punish you.” And then he leaned back and snapped his gum loudly.  


Luke huffed and turned to the front of the room with hate burning within her. Honestly, what could he do to “punish” her in the middle of class? The idea of it was ridiculous and she turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes. Then in a fleeting moment of rebellion, she shoved her arm out and pushed the notebook off the edge of the desk.  


Without a moment of hesitation Michael grabbed the notebook before it hit the ground with one hand and grabbed her wrist with the other. He chuckled lowly and she heard him mutter, “Naughty little bitch.”  


Luke whined and tried to pull her wrist away, but it was to no use as his grip only tightened. Her eyes shot up, finding the teacher immediately and just as she was about to yell out for help Michael’s hand released her wrist and slapped down on her mouth.  


“Don’t even think about it,” He whispered before releasing her completely.  


Luke froze and glanced at him, waiting to see what he’d do but he simply picked up his pencil and copied down the equations on the board.  


“What the hell,” She mumbled, but she picked up her pen as well and began to take notes.  


Just when Luke was finally forgetting what had happened with Michael earlier, she felt his hand clap down on her bare thigh. She straightened up slowly and glared at him.  


He raised his eyebrows and grinned, slowly sliding his hand up higher to the bottom of her skirt.  


Luke chuckled quietly, unbelieving that this asshole thought he could scare her away so easily. She shook her head and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, sending him a “come at me” glare.  


Michael turned away from her and watched the teacher, continuing to drag his hand up her thigh slowly until he was finally at her panties. When she felt him go to push them aside, she grabbed his wrist.  


“We can’t do this right now,” Luke hissed, trying to push his hand away. The biggest problem was that she wanted to do it. Even though she literally hated the boy, he was fucking hot and he had his hand up her skirt. So, yeah she were wet, and yes she wanted to be fingered in class but that would absolutely not change how she felt about him.  


Michael smirked at her, and pushed her prying fingers away from his wrist. “Trust me when i say that we can.” And then he shoved her panties to the side and oh so lightly pressed the tip of his index finger to her clit.  


Luke let out a shaky breath and let her eyes slip closed as she felt his fingers pick up speed, rubbing her in harsh circles. She grabbed onto his bicep for support, his muscles bulging underneath her fingertips as he continued his assault on her clit.  


His fingers dipped down, finding her entrance. She gasped and leaned her head onto his shoulder, biting into the fabric. He chuckled suddenly and swirled his fingers around, not pushing them into her, but just slowly breaching her. “Princess, you’re so wet for me.”  


Luke nodded shakily and bucked her hips up, suggesting he move things along. Michael took the hint and wasted no time in getting two of his fingers into her almost immediately. As his fingers began to pick up speed, he peppered her forehead in kisses, softly whispering to her how good she had been.  


The knot in Luke’s stomach began to form, making her thighs tremble in anticipation. Just as she was about to hit the edge, Michael pulled his fingers away and relaxed back into his seat.  


Luke felt her jaw drop open and whimpered quietly, shaking his shoulder.  


Michael glanced at her and then at the clock. “Class ends in 15 minutes. Miss Woods is going to go and flirt with Miss Mendoza in the teacher’s lounge. She’ll be gone all next period. I hope you don’t mind skipping.”  


Luke nodded slowly and leaned into his shoulder, trying to contain your excitement. She were going to have hate sex with a cute punk boy in 15 minutes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Sucklarryscarrot

Those 15 minutes could not have passed by any slower. It was the longest, most excruciating wait Luke had ever had to experience in her life and it was killing her. She could feel herself literally dripping onto her seat and she groaned, shifting her weight to assure Michael of her discomfort.  


His hand squeezed hers and she watched as his knee jiggled up and down. Obviously he was eager to get to the whole hate sex part as well. But the longer Luke sat there the clearer it became that she had literally no reason to hate this boy. He was doing his best to comfort her and honestly it was really sweet.  


Finally the bell rang and Luke and Michael sprang up from their seats and proceeded to pack up their bags like the rest of the class. Luke saw Miss Woods practically run out the room and glanced over at Michael watching as a smirk took over his face.  


When they were the last two students in the room Michael’s eyes clouded with lust and Luke yelped as he leapt at her, connecting their lips. His mouth was insistent, pushing against hers roughly and she couldn’t help but gasp. The moment her mouth opened the slightest bit Michael’s shoved his tongue through her lips, licking the roof of her mouth and sucking on her tongue like candy. She had never been kissed like Michael was kissing her and truthfully it was making her wet.  


Without warning Michael pulled away from her and she stared at him, watching as he licked his red, puffy lips before grabbing at her excitedly and tearing her shirt and bra away from her body.  


Before Luke could even begin to think about the progress of the situation Michael’s mouth was suctioned around her left nipple and she threw her head back, whimpering out as his tongue rolled the hardened nub. His entire mouth was so soft and warm and she had no idea that having someone suck on her nipples could feel so good but here she was moaning as Michael practically attacked her tit with his teeth.  


Luke moaned and began to palm the boy through his jeans. He groaned deep and low and she swallowed thickly thinking about what she has gotten herself into. When she felt him pull off her breast and shower her neck and shoulders with wet spongy kisses, she decided to stop thinking and start doing.  


Luke’s fingers tugged at his zipper and Michael got the picture, quickly shucking his jeans from his legs, taking his underwear down with them.  


At the sight of his cock she nearly gasped out loud, staring at Michael with worried eyes. He was huge. The boy simply just chuckled at her surprise slowly beginning to stroke his erection with one hand with playing with her pebbled nibbles with the other.  


Her jaw dropped open and she pushed his hand away from his dick, replacing it with her own. Luke jerked him off with short, quick strokes, watching as he nearly fell apart in her fingers.  


“I need you to fuck me now,” Luke whispered against his lips.  


“Gladly.” Michael propped the edge of her ass on the nearest desk, flipped her skirt up, and pushed her panties to the side.  


Luke drew in a shaky breath as he circled her clit with the tip of his dick. He glanced up at her and smirked, dragging his cock down to her entrance.  


“You look so good right now, Princess.” He pushed forward the slightest bit watching as her jaw dropped open and she moaned out brokenly. “I’m going to take such good care of you.” Before the words could even process in Luke’s mind, the boy thrust forward, slamming into her.  


Luke went to scream out just as his hand clapped down on her mouth, muffling the cry. He clucked his tongue pulling out and pushing forward with each cluck. “Now, now, we don’t want the whole school rushing in to find me fucking you on this desk now do we?”  


Luke squeezed her eyes shut, shivering as she felt his free hand slip between their bodies and circle her clit. The feeling was so intense and she let a quiet whimper out as his thrusts began to pick up speed along with his fingers.  


Shuddering, Luke’s fingers gripped Michael’s hair, pulling his body closer to hers so that their chest touched. His head dipped down and he licked at her nipple chuckling at that the loud whine she emitted.  


“Michael . . .” Luke whispered, throwing her head back in a silent scream when his dick found her g-spot.  


Luke felt his lips at her neck, kissing sucking, and leaving dozens of marks as he continued to thrust into her. “You’re such a good girl for me,” he whispered against her sweat laden skin. “I want you to come for me, Princess.”  


And honestly how could Luke refuse that?  


Her back arched up as she let out the loudest moan, much too loud for a school building, and clenched down around his dick. Michael groaned as well and seconds later he was cumming with her, holding her body tightly against his as they both came down from their highs.  


And the moment it was all over was the moment that Luke realized what she had done. “Oh my god. Oh god. I have to go.” Luke pushed him away from her and hurriedly redressed herself, not even raising her head to look at Michael. “This was a mistake, a horrible, horrible mistake.” With that, she ran out of the room and right into Mr. Calum Hood.


	4. Chapter Four

Luke’s body collided with Calum’s and she bounced off his chest, falling to her feet in an embarrassed little heap. She could hear Calum’s chuckling above her and before she could run away the boy had lifted her up into his arms bridal style.  


“Well look who it is,” Calum whispered in awe.  


Luke frustratedly wiped at the tears coming from her eyes and wiggled in Calum’s grip. “I’m really not in the mood right now. Please put me down, Calum,” she whispered, placing her palm flat against his chest and pushing.  


Calum didn’t move a bit. Luke glanced up at his face to see his eyebrows furrowed. “What’s your problem, Angel?”  


Luke shook her head shyly. “Calum please,” she begged, trying to flip over out of his arms and onto the ground.  


Somehow she was successful and she shrieked as she fell and then was promptly caught immediately after.  


“Jesus, your skirt is all-” Calum blurted, placing Luke back on her feet.  


She quickly grabbed her skirt and pulled it back down so it was covering her, cheeks blazing red. Luke glared at the boy. “I’m having a fucking terrible day, Calum. Leave me alone,” she hissed, turning on her heel to strut away.  


Calum grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so she was flush up against his chest. “Angel, you can talk to me about anything,” he whispered, hesitantly draping his arms over her in a hug. “Tell me what I can do to make today better.”  


Luke shook her head silently as soft tears spilled out of her eyes. Why the fuck was he being so nice to her? This whole scenario didn’t make any sense. Luke hated Michael and Calum. Yet, today she had felt a soft spot for Michael and then fucked him. Now she was crying into Calum’s arms. Something wasn’t right.  
And even though she knew something wasn’t right, she also knew that the comfort from Calum felt nice and she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity for a therapy session from a cute punk boy.  


The bell rang and Luke sighed shakily, pulling away from the boy to really look at him. His black hair was styled up in a sharp quiff, his lip and eyebrow piercing glinted in the poor school lighting, the gages in his ears were bigger, and he had gotten more tattoos on his neck over the weekend.  


“Calum?” Luke shouted over the screaming of her classmates as they filed into the hallway.  


“Yeah, Luke?”  


Luke bit her lip and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. “Can we go somewhere to talk?”  


Luke watched as the boy’s lips tilted up in a smirk and he nodded. “Anything for you, Angel,” he whispered in her ear, placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. His hand was placed on her lower back and slowly slipped down to her ass, which he cupped underneath her skirt as he guided her to a door at the end of the hallway.  


And if they ended up doing something other than talking. . . well that would be a damn shame, wouldn’t it?


	5. Chapter Five

As soon as the door shut behind them, Calum shoved Luke up against the wood and pressed his body along hers. Her breasts pushed up against his flat chest and he wanted to suck one of her nipples into his mouth until she whimpered with need. His hand slithered up her shirt and groped her over her bra. Luke let out a gasp and shuddered, pulling him even closer.  


Calum grinned, pulled away, and began tugging at his zipper, breathing heavily. He knew Michael already fucked her and he knew he had to do this fast before Ashton found them and stopped Calum from beating him. Ashton probably wasn’t keen on the idea of streaking in front of the whole school. But neither was Calum.  


Luke scoffed and folded her arms over her chest, glaring at him.  


He froze and looked up at her, taking his hands away from his crotch. He frowned uneasily, hoping she wasn’t going to suddenly go prude on him, despite the fact that Michael just fucked the life out of her. “Um, what?”  


Luke frowned, rolling her eyes. “You haven’t even kissed me yet and you’re already trying to take your cock out!” Honestly, it was such a boy thing to do.  


Calum’s eyes narrowed. He pushed a leg between hers and stepped closer, crowding into Luke’s space. His head dropped down to her neck and he licked a long stripe up to her jaw.  


Luke let out a shuddering breath and pressed her hands to Calum’s back, holding him to her. She was nearly panting at the prospect of what was to come.  


Peppering kisses along her jawline, Calum made his way over to her mouth. His lips slide along hers wetly. Luke groaned and parted her mouth slightly, allowing Calum access which he took full advantage of, swiping his tongue along hers.  


And suddenly Calum was lost in her. He forgot about the bet, he forgot about rushing to beat Ashton, and he forgot how he was kissing someone he was supposed to hate. All that mattered was her hair tangled in his fingers, the feel of her breasts pressing against his chest, the rut of her hips against his thigh, and the soft noises she was making.  


He reached his hand down between their bodies and pushed up her skirt, feeling for the wet spot on her panties. Luke let out a gasp and pushed her hips into his hand, whimpering.  


“Calum,” she moaned, panting.  


“What do you want, baby girl?” He stopped moving his hand. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”  


Luke moaned and pushed her palms against Calum’s chest. The boy stumbled back, frowning.  


His frown was quickly replaced with a look of relief when Luke dropped to her knees in front of him. “I wanna suck you off,” she whispered, cheeks blushing red. “Is- is that okay?”  


Calum nodded rapidly and fumbled with his zipper. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay. Of course that’s okay. Yeah, yeah.” His cheeks were red, too. Nothing was more embarrassing than getting all worked up when nothing had even happened yet.  


Hurriedly, the boy shoved his jeans and boxers done so they were pooled around his ankles and his cock was standing upright in front of Luke’s face. She startled back when it stood up and glared at it nervously.  


He watched her anxiously nibble on her bottom lip while staring at it. She looked really unhappy with the fact that it was so close to her face so he took a half step back to give her some room, but she still watched his cock apprehensively. It was really fucking weird and Calum didn't know what to do.  


“Hey,” He gently caressed her jaw, pushing her face up so he could look her in the eyes. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”  


Luke giggled and looked down. “Calum, I really want to suck you off.”  


Calum raised his eyebrows. “Oh, um, yeah, okay,” he mumbled, embarrassed.  


“Your cock is just a lot bigger than the others that I’ve sucked.”  


Calum’s eyes widened and he grinned at the blonde at his feet. He didn’t know what to say, but he opened his mouth anyway hoping it would come to him. Just as he was about to say thank you or something else equally as stupid, the door flung open and in stepped Ashton Irwin.


	6. Chapter Six

The door clicked shut behind Ashton and the three were clothed in darkness. Calum could hear Luke let out a shuddering breath from the floor and he gritted his teeth as her nails sunk into his thighs.  


Calum cleared his throat. “Is there anything we could help you with, Ash?”  


Ashton chuckled, his laughter booming throughout the closet. “I was just hoping to talk to Luke. Surely you wouldn’t mind, Calum?”  


The Maori boy snorted and stroked one of his hands through Luke’s hair to help keep her calm. “Actually, Luke and I are kind of in the middle of something. You guys could probably talk later.” He reached out a hand and pushed at Ashton’s chest so he fell backward into the door.  


Ashton grunted and grabbed Calum’s hand, pushing it away. “Nah” was all he said before hoisting Luke up by her armpits, tearing open the door, and dragging the humiliated blonde from the closet.  


Calum swore under his breath, pulled his pants back up his legs, and shoved his cock into his boxers. By time he opened the door and stepped into the hallway, Luke and Ashton were gone.  


Groaning, Calum trudged down the hallway, peering into the empty classrooms. After ten minutes of mindlessly searching the classrooms, he jerked his phone out of his pocket and flicked his thumb over the touchscreen, dialing Michael’s number.  


The phone rang for a moment and then, “‘Sup, nerd?”  


Calum grunted and scratched at his eyebrow. “I lost Luke.”  


“What?”  


“I lost Luke. Ashton stole her when she was just about to suck my dick.”  


Calum could just about hear the grin on the other side of the line. “So you’re going to have to streak naked?” Michael questioned, clearly amused and undistressed.  


Calum stopped short in the hallway and stomped his foot. “Mikey, are you going to help me or not?”  


Michael snorted and Calum could hear shuffling and a tiny giggle. “Mate, I think I’ve already helped you quite a bit. Now if you don’t mind, I’m very, very busy.”  


The Maori boy narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you dare hang up, Clifford.” He spun on his heel and strode toward the heavy, side doors of the school building, shoving one open so hard that it smacked against the brick behind it. “Who just laughed? Are you with Luke? Michael, I swear to fucking god.”  


There was more shuffling and then a sweet voice was speaking. “Hi, Cal,” Luke giggled. “Hope there’s no hard feelings about earlier. Ashton didn’t give me much of a choice about leaving. I’m fine though so stop worrying about me.” She giggled again and he could hear her muffled voice saying, “Mikey, stop it!”  


He rolled his eyes and nearly gagged at the idea of Michael and Luke flirting.  


Calum jogged over to his car and got inside, sliding his key into the ignition. “Where are you guys?”  


“At Mikey’s house,” Luke responded, dully, clearly bored with the conversation. “Alright, listen. Mikey and I are super busy right now, so I really cannot stay on the phone. Chat later. Kisses.”  


Calum groaned when she hung up. Pissed off that Luke was calling Michael “Mikey” like they were friends, Calum sped down the road to Michael’s house.  
~  


Michael grinned as the petite blonde crawled into his lap.  


He honestly never saw this coming. Never in his life did he imagine cuddling with Luke Hemmings. She’s supposed to hate Michael and his whole band and he’s supposed to hate her. But what can he say? The sex he had with Luke was the best he’d ever had in his life and his jealous side got the better of him. Suddenly he couldn’t imagine his best mates fucking her.  


So when he saw Ashton dragging Luke down the hall, he’d lept in and saved the day. Before he knew what he was doing, he was driving Luke to his house and telling her about the whole competition. She admitted that she had suspected that something was going on and then showed her gratitude to Michael for telling her by sucking his dick.  


Luke whined and grinded into Michael’s lap, trying to get his attention. “Mikey!” she pouted and kissed his eyebrow, right next to his piercing. “I’m horny.” She frowned and kissed his neck.  


Michael gripped her hips and flipped the two of them over so she was lying on her back against the cushions and his hips were cradled into hers. “What do you want, Princess? What do you want me to do?”  


Luke’s eyes were squeezed shut and she licked her lips. “Mikey, I want you to fuck me so bad. I want it so, so bad, Mikey, please.” She pushed her hips up into his and Michael groaned, letting his head fall into her neck.  


He couldn’t wait to fuck her and he was sliding her panties down her legs so he could do just that when Luke let out a startled scream in his ear. Michael jerked away and turned to see what Luke was screaming at.  


Standing outside his window was a very angry Calum Hood.


	7. Chapter Seven

Honestly, it was bullshit that Luke was going to fuck Michael twice in one day when Calum couldn’t even fuck her once. Bullshit.  


Calum pounded on Michael’s front door, cursing loudly for the whole neighborhood to hear. “Michael fucking Clifford, you open this fucking door before I kick it down and fuck you up this ass with it! Grow some fucking balls and get out here and fucking fight me, you goddamn-”  


“Jesus fucking Christ, Hood, I’ve got neighbors and a reputation to uphold,” Michael whisper-yelled, swinging the door open.  


Calum kicked his vans off, knowing Michael’s mom would throw a fit if she knew he was wearing dirty shoes in her house. “Everyone in your neighborhood thinks you’re in a cult.” Calum didn't mention that sometimes Ashton made it feel like they actually belonged to a cult.  


Michael shrugged and padded into his living room where Luke was lounging on the couch. Luke grinned and stretched her arms above her head, making her tits pop out of the top of her shirt.  


“Hey, Cal. What’s up,” she asked innocently.  


Calum scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I’m here to pick you up. Thought we could go back to my place for a little bit.” He threw her a wink, hoping he could charm his way into her pants. Or rather, her skirt.  


Luke snorted and rolled her eyes. “Bitch, you thought.”  


Michael spurted out a short laugh before covering his mouth at the sight of Calum’s glare. His eyes were bright and he was clearly getting a kick out of the conversation at hand.  


Calum licked his lips. He was very confused. Not very long ago Luke was on her knees practically salivating at the idea of getting Calum in her mouth and now she’s calling him a bitch. “Um, Sorry?”  


Luke’s lips squeezed into a tight smile. “You should be, Hood. You should be. What kind of fucking monster fucks a girl for a competition? Who the fuck does that? Oh wait . . . ” Luke pursed her lips and twirled her pointer finger at him. "You."  


Calum’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. This was the worst case scenario and it was literally happening right before his eyes. If Luke knew about the bet, she was never, ever going to fuck Calum and he was left with the horrible fate of streaking naked in front of his peers.  


There was only one person who could have possibly told her and that person was standing suspiciously still next to Calum.  


“Michael,” Calum gritted his teeth and gave his idiot best friend the scariest stinkeye he could possibly muster up.  


Michael pursed his lips and carefully inched away from his friend. He glanced at Calum out of the corner of his eye and looked away quickly. “I might have accidentally told Luke about the competition.”  


“Accidentally?” Calum’s nostrils flared.  


“Accidentally.” Michael gave a quick short nod, looking as though he was trying to convince himself of this as well.  


Calum shook his head, questioning why he even considered Michael an acquaintance let alone a best friend.  


“Luke, you can’t just be mad at me. Michael was part of it, too, and, unlike me, he actually went through with it,” Calum pleaded. “Besides, I really did not want to streak naked in the school. You have to understand that.”  


Twirling a strand of blonde hair, the girl chuckled. “You’re not going to have to streak through the school, Calum.”  


And honestly Calum was going to lose his mind, because not only was this situation one of the most bizarre situations he had ever been in, but Luke was also an idiot. Yes he absolutely has to streak through the school because Ashton is a fucking cock and when he makes stupid rules and shit, he makes sure they are upheld. Calum still remembers the time Ashton said they had to wear black on wednesday and Calum was wearing a white tee and Ashton literally punched him in the nuts. So of course the crazy motherfucker is going to make Calum streak naked.  


In his best attempt to not scream and tear his hair out of his head, Calum breathed calmly through his nose. “Luke, please don’t tell me you are that naive. I’m going to have to streak naked down the halls of our high school and it’s going to be awful.”  


Michael and Luke exchanged a look and grinned at each other. “Actually, we have a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: sucklarrysdagger


End file.
